supersquadronfandomcom-20200214-history
Creator King Ryuuwon
Creator King Ryuuwon (創造王リュウオーン Sōzōō Ryūōn?, 2-47) is the Chief and creator of the Jaryuu and rivals with Bouken Red. As revealed by professor Igarashi in Task 29, Ryuuwon was originally a human who lived two centuries ago. A scholar obsessed in creating a world for dragons, he became a treasure hunter and made it his goal to obtain the Lemurian Egg and the creature within it, destroying many important Lemurian ruins until he was abandoned on a deserted island. He experimented on himself using the genetic research of Lemuria and its treasure, the Helmet of Ryuuwon, to assume his current state with long life and a miraculous healing factor "Jaryuu Soul Transmission", allowing him to evade mortal injury with his regenerative abilities. He wields two swords on his person as well as a gun that can also enlarge his minions. He and Gajah don't get along, though they both share a common enemy in the Boukengers, so they sometimes work together, usually because of Gajah's slyness. One such team up with Gajah to find the Precious Manuscript of Leon Giordana, which resulted in defeat, but Gajah used the information he obtained without Ryuuwon realizing it until it was too late. While attempting to take the Lemurian Egg, Ryuuwon's past is revealed before he defeated by Satoru's Golden Slash attack, returning later with the Questers' aid capture Natsuki and gain control of the Precious Sun of Lemuria to power Grand. He was tricked in returning the favor to the Questers by getting the Philosopher's Herb for them. In Task 47, Ryuuwon discovers, after failing to create more Jaryuu Soldiers, that his body had reached its limit, and searches for a Precious to regain full-power. When he reaches the shrine in which Pandora's Key is hidden, Gajah attacks him and steals the Key. When the Boukengers question him, Ryuuwon commits suicide while telling Satoru that all adventurers, like themselves, seek power and in the end, die a terrible fate. Makino recovers the helmet that remained, as it turns out to be a Precious. However, once at the Precious Bank, Ryuuwon regenerates from the helmet, knocks out Makino and tries to steal the Egg of Lemuria to duplicate Gajah's modification on it to transform himself into a new life form and erase his humanity. Satoru confronts Ryuuwon, who fought BoukenRed with the Soldier's Crossbow, the Jabou & the Seiryuutou. In the end, Ryuuwon reverted to human form and ran back into the Precious Bank to get the egg with Satoru in pursuit. Despite realizing his dream "to no longer be human" made him human, Ryuuwon was bent on getting the Lemurian Egg as the Precious Bank explodes with him and Satoru inside. Although Ryuuwon was killed, the Jaryuu that survived are intent on fulfilling his goal of a world without humans. He is based on Kyōryū Sentai Zyuranger's DaiZyujin. Later, Pirate Squadron Gokaiger Creator King Ryuuwon (創造王リュウオーン Sōzōō Ryūōn?): Previously the leader of the Jaryuu Clan, Ryuuwon was an enemy of the SGS Foundation and its Boukengers until he died when the SGS Foundation's Precious Bank self-destructed five years ago. He is revived through the power of the Precious known as the Heart of Hades (黄泉の心臓 Yomi no Shinzō?), gaining it's power and using it against his old foe Satoru Akashi and the Gokaigers when they and the Zangyack raced to find it. Together, they are able to retrieve the Heart of Hades from Ryuuwon, and the loss of the power source causes Ryuuwon to go berserk and enlarge himself, only to be defeated by Gokaioh using the greater power of the Boukengers.